


Never Try To Steal TJ’s Muffin

by CaithyCat



Series: They Don't Know About Us: TyRus Request Fics [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous TJ, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: When a new teammate threatens to steal T.J.'s muffin, he takes action.





	Never Try To Steal TJ’s Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another request! Sadly, I don’t remember who requested it so if it’s yours, I hope this is okay! Not my best work but I tried!
> 
> Request: T.J. might be dating Cyrus, but some other guy is interested in Cyrus and asks for help. What would he do?

“Hey, Kippen, can I talk to you?”

TJ turned briefly to the newest member of their team with a nod before turning back to Derek, the point guard he was talking to.

“We’ll talk more, later, man,” he told him and the other boy nodded before heading off to practice with the rest.

TJ turned to Ryan, their newest Center. He was an exchange student from Canada and was apparently a beast on the court at his home team. So, Coach had added him in, immediately.

The thing was, though, Ryan was kind of obnoxious. He was obviously the star back in Canada and his ego remained inflated. He acted like he was team captain and bossed the other players around. He tended to look down on Buffy, too, but he was subtle about it. As someone who had been intimidated by the female shooting guard in the past, TJ could tell that Ryan didn’t like her.

Nonetheless, since TJ was trying really hard to be a better Captain and get along with his teammates, he did his best to welcome him. And so far, his progress had been getting better. Their coach was so impressed that he now trusted TJ to lead practices while he was out doing who knows what (probably thinking up of more torture for the Gym classes the next day). That day was one of those days.

“What’s up?” TJ asked. “Are you having trouble with anything?”

The exchange student sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “It’s kind of an off-court kind of thing.”

TJ raised an eyebrow. His team usually didn’t come to him for off-court advice but he supposed there was a first time for everything so he could give it a shot. He wasn’t that good at it, though.

He nodded, prompting Ryan to grin.

“So, it’s about that guy who comes by here sometimes. The one who brings snacks.”

There was only one guy who comes by to bring the team snacks and that was Cyrus, shooting-guard Buffy’s best friend and TJ’s boyfriend.

He nodded, his brow furrowing. “What about him?”

“Do you know if he’s… seeing anyone? Girlfriend or… boyfriend? I mean, not that it would matter, but I just wanna know if I’m up against anyone, ya know?”

Almost immediately, TJ felt his mood darken and his protective instincts flared.

“Why?” he seethed.

Ryan, though, seemed oblivious to the dark aura surrounding the basketball team captain as he kept talking.

“He’s cute, definitely my type. I was thinking about asking him out later.”

“You’re gay?” was all TJ managed to say.

“Is that a problem?” Ryan asked, eyebrow raised.

TJ wanted to laugh at the irony but he was too busy holding himself back from throwing a punch.

“No,” he said, coldly. “Not at all.” Then, he smirked and pointed at Buffy who was in the middle of doing cardio. “That’s his best friend, right there. You should go ask her.”

Ryan’s nose wrinkled in disgust. He obviously didn’t want to. But, it wasn’t like he had a choice in the matter. If TJ had to suffer Buffy’s interrogation when he wanted to date Cyrus, it was only right that Ryan did too.

“Oh, okay, then. Thanks, mate.”

TJ felt bad but not really. Sure, he could have been straightforward and just told the guy that Cyrus was unavailable but where was the fun in that?

It didn’t take more than 10 seconds for Buffy’s, “YOU WHAT?!” to echo in the gym. Everyone, including TJ, all turned their attention to them.

Buffy didn’t seem to mind the eyes on her as she glared at the new player, who didn’t seem phased at all. TJ knew he had another thing coming at him.

“Come on, sweetheart-.”

“Don’t call me ‘sweetheart’! And even if Cyrus was available, what makes you think I’d let him date you?! The current one is already a thorn on my side!”

TJ raised an eyebrow at the jibe while the rest of the team glanced at him, a few fighting laughter. He was so going to make them pay with drills later.

Ryan, that egotistical jerk (even more than TJ ever was), just pursed his lips to the side, unaffected.

“So, he is with someone?” He chuckled. “Bet I can take them on.”

A few of the other players gasped out loud. Some took peeks at TJ, who was really doing everything he could not to move towards that jerk lest he ruined his current nice streak.

Buffy looked like she, herself, was going to throw some punches but was being held back by another player, Simon.

Just then, the gym doors opened and a, “Hello, best basketball team in all of Shadyside! I brought snacks!” rang out.

Cyrus appeared with his smile and basket of goodies – a literal woven basket he found at a flea market while out with TJ, Andi, and Buffy. It was filled to the brim with packets of chocolate-covered pretzels, cheese crackers, and chips. Clutched in his other hand was a plastic bag of bottled flavored water. He set all the stuff down on the bleachers.

From the corner of his eye, TJ spied Ryan about to move but unlucky for him, TJ was closer.

With a smug smile, TJ quickly walked over to Cyrus, who beamed at him.

Without even a word of “hi”, TJ grabbed Cyrus around the waist, dipped him a little, and planted a deep kiss on his lips. His boyfriend let out a squeak of surprise.

He could understand why. TJ usually avoided blatant displays of affection around the team. But, for that day, he would make an exception.

When he pulled away, Cyrus was red from his ears to the tip of his nose as he stared at TJ, confused but dreamy.

“Thanks, muffin,” he said, loudly and using the rare nickname he tended to use only in private. “Give us 10 minutes, they have some drills to do.”

“O-Okay,” Cyrus replied, still embarrassed.

Turning around, TJ caught Buffy’s eye, who raised an eyebrow at him, amused. Meanwhile, Ryan stood here, mouth slightly open in disbelief.

TJ smirked at him before addressing the rest of the team.

“Okay! We’re doing dribbles! Forward dribbles across the court then back! Five minutes! After that, backward dribbles across and back for another five minutes! Move it!”

The team groaned but nonetheless got into their positions.

As TJ watched them carefully, he was aware of Cyrus’ constant hoots and words of encouragement to the team.

And because of that, TJ just couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

Anyone who tries to steal his muffin won’t get away with it.


End file.
